Khebenti - Maudit
by marionm1
Summary: Résumé : Quand Alexander Lightwood, jeune chercheur en archéologie, accepte de partir superviser un chantier dans la région du Caire avec son meilleur ami, caméraman, et sa soeur, experte pathologiste, il ne s'attend pas à voir sa vie prendre une tournure aussi dramatique, ni à découvrir des choses dépassant l'entendement. [Première partie d'une série de récits]


_8:56_

 _Région du Caire, Egypte._

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Jace.

Bon, évidemment, le fait qu'il ne soit pas capable de dire non à son frère et sa soeur y était aussi pour quelque chose, mais il n'était pas dans la position d'avoir des scrupules compte tenu des circonstances.  
Tout avait commencé lors de leur premier jour de fouilles dans le sanctuaire Ramnar, à 30 kilomètres du Caire.

Fraîchement diplômé de son doctorat en Égyptologie, Alec n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de saisir l'occasion avec son équipe, composée de Jace, son cameraman, et de sa sœur, pathologiste reconnue. Finalement, le fait qu'une équipe de recherche plus expérimentée ne s'était pas portée volontaire aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais une possibilité pareille de faire une découverte incroyable n'était pas refusable, surtout à son âge. Une fois sur place, c'était comme si le monde entier avait décidé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues : personne n'était venu les chercher à l'aéroport, et ils avaient dû se glisser avec leur matériel dans un taxi miteux qui refusa catégoriquement de les emmener jusqu'au site des fouilles.

Une fois arrivé, Alexander s'était rendu compte que l'équipe que l'Institut du Caire avait dépêché pour les aider n'était composée que de quelques clampins n'y connaissant de toute évidence rien à l'archéologie. Pour ne pas arranger le tout, une tempête de sable était annoncée avant le lendemain, ne leur donnant qu'un temps limité pour effectuer les fouilles avant que le site ne soit enseveli.

Finalement, il semblait évident que c'était de sa faute, et seulement de sa faute si sa curiosité les avaient amenés à descendre dans la crypte, en plein milieu de la nuit, pour finir par se faire emmurer vivants par une coulée de sable. C'était évident. Les relevés topographiques étaient beaucoup trop étranges, c'était évident que descendre ici était une très mauvaise idée !

"Tu veux bien arrêter de marmonner et m'aider?" Alec soupira et aida Isabelle à se relever. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir souffert de leur chute de plusieurs mètres. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Jace, qui cherchait frénétiquement dans le sable à quelques mètres de la, la lèvre ensanglantée. Alec lui même se sentait étrange, mais mit le tout sur le compte des émotions provoquées par la chute, jusqu'à ce qu'Isabelle se jette sur lui avec une exclamation inquiète.

"Alec ! Tu es blessé !" Le jeune homme passa sa main sur son front, sentant du sang poisseux sur ses longs doigts, et il secoua la tête.

"Rien de grave, j'ai du me cogner."

"Eureka !" Jace se redressa, la caméra du groupe dans la main. Celle ci était couverte de poussière, mais elle avait survécu à leur chute, amortie comme eux par le sable, à en juger par la lumière verte indiquant que celle ci enregistrait chacune de leurs paroles.

"Éteins la caméra, Jace. Il faut qu'on appelle des secours."

"Quoi, pourquoi ?!" Alec fusilla son ami du regard, et glissa son portable de sa poche. Malheureusement, celui ci n'avait pas eu autant de chance que la caméra, et avait explosé en des dizaines de morceaux. "A ton avis, pourquoi ?! On est enseveli à dix mètres sous la surface du sol. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'on pourrait mourir ici, ou encore que la galerie pourrait finir de nous tomber dessus."

Isabelle sortit son propre portable, et jeta un regard désolé à son frère. "Pas de réseau. Désolé, Alec." Le jeune homme secoua la tête et observa l'endroit autour d'eux, maintenant faiblement éclairé par le faisceau de la lampe torche de son meilleur ami, qui reprit finalement la parole."Demain matin, ils se rendront compte que nous avons disparu, et ils viendront nous chercher, c'est évident. Alors autant explorer cet endroit pendant que nous sommes ici."

Alexander observa Isabelle, puis Jace, qui avaient l'air plus déterminés l'un que l'autre, et il sentit sa détermination s'envoler comme du sable sous le vent du désert. Il ne pouvait nier sa propre curiosité pour l'endroit. Sa première recherche, sa première fouille en solo… Il avait une chance de prouver à son père et à sa mère qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait pour être un véritable leva les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien. Mais vous restez derrière moi. On ne sait pas sur quel genre de pièges on peut tomber." Jace et Isabelle ne bronchèrent pas, et ils finirent par avancer, Alec brandissant la torche au dessus de sa tête.

"C'est une sorte d'antichambre" commenta t'il. L'endroit faisait une quarantaine de mètres carrés pour des murs culminant à une dizaine de mètres au dessus d'eux; tant et si bien que le moindre de leurs pas résonnaient dans la salle comme une sorte d'orchestre dissonant.  
"Alec, regardes." Au fond de la salle, une porte gigantesque les dominait de toute sa hauteur, brillant faiblement dans le faisceau de sa lampe. Alec sentit alors une étrange et irrésistible force le poussant dans le dos, le poussant à avancer. Persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, le jeune homme fit signe à ses amis de le suivre, et se glissa entre les statues du dieu Seth pour avancer.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses qui se cache derrière ?" Demanda Jace, dont le visage était dissimulé derrière sa caméra."La meilleure façon de le savoir, c'est d'aller voir par nous même; pas vrai ?" Ni Jace, ni Izzy n'avaient grand chose à redire à ce sujet : ils avaient du temps devant eux. Jace et Alec suffirent à pousser l'énorme porte qui se posait comme une sorte d'étrange golem protecteur, aussi étonnant que ce soit.  
Un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans leurs vêtements et quelques cris de chauves souris furieuses d'avoir été dérangées les firent sursauter, mais l'attirance qu'Alec ressentait ne fit qu'augmenter. Il sentit la main ferme de Jace le retenir.  
"Qu'est ce qui te prend, Alec ? C'est dangereux. On n'y voit rien." Une colère qui ne lui était pas naturelle envahit le jeune homme, et il tira son bras brusquement de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami.

"Alors, avances !"  
"Alec…"  
"Laisses, Izzy. Il est grognon."  
Le jeune homme ne les écoutait plus : il ne faisait que suivre les battements de son cœur qui le menait jusqu'au centre de la pièce."Wow…"Une chose imposante pendait au dessus de leurs têtes, enchaîné au plafond par de larges chaînes. Au début, la forme n'avait rien de reconnaissable, mais au fur et à mesure, le jeune archéologue put distinguer quelque chose qui ne laissait que peu de place au questionnement.

"C'est...un sarcophage ?" Alec se tourna vers Jace, encore poussé par une étrange intuition. "Aides moi à le descendre."  
Heureusement, le blond n'essaya pas de le contredire, et il tendit la caméra à Isabelle. "Faites attention tous les deux !"

Ils trouvèrent chacun de leur côté un point d'attache des chaînes, qui heureusement, avec le temps et la rouille, ne tenait pratiquement plus, comme s'il n'attendait que le coup de pied libérateur qui viendrait l'arracher de la paroi. "Attention, ok ?!" Jace lui fit signe, et Alec arracha le dernier crochet retenant les chaînes au mur, manquant d'être emporté sous le poids du sarcophage, qui se précipita vers le sol. Heureusement, le deux jeunes hommes, avec leur force combinée, parvinrent à déposer le sarcophage sur le sol, lentement. La lampe dans les mains d'Isabelle se mit à clignoter alors qu'ils s'approchaient à l'unisson du centre de la pièce et une nouvelle brise glacée vint les faire frissonner.

"C'est bien un sarcophage…"  
"Bon sang, il est carrément flippant !" s'exclama Jace. Isabelle s'agenouilla près du cercueil mortuaire, passant ses doigts sur sa tranche."C'est pas un sarcophage comme les autres.  
"Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Alec ?" Alexander n'écoutait cependant plus. Son regard était rivé vers le masque funéraire, un visage de femme semblant tordu dans un cri d'effroi éternel.

"Ahmenoset…"  
"Quoi ?"  
"C'est son sarcophage. C'est… c'était une princesse d'Egypte, c'est écrit juste la."  
Il se pencha sur les hiéroglyphes tracés sur le sarcophage, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il déchiffrait les inscriptions, d'étranges images et sensations semblaient se mélanger à son esprit, l'air chaud du désert, la vision d'une femme portant une robe blanche vaporeuse, et une profonde mélancolie l'envahissait. "Elle devait régner sur le Royaume d'Égypte, mais son trône allait lui échapper. Elle a commis plusieurs meurtres et sacrifices afin d'invoquer Seth, le Dieu de la Mort, pour régner avec lui dans le Chaos."Ce nom prononcé, d'étranges murmures se mirent à rebondir contre les murs de la caverne. "Ils l'ont condamnée à l'embaumement … vivante."

"Quelle horreur !"  
"Alec…"  
Les murmures étaient devenus plus forts encore, si bien que les murs s'étaient mis à trembler.  
"C'est pas normal…"  
"Alec ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?!"  
La voix… Elle l'appelait  
"ALEC !" Le jeune homme se sentit rejeté en arrière par une force qui n'avait rien de naturel, la main qu'il avait posé sur le sarcophage le brûlant horriblement. Alors qu'il perdait connaissance, de nouvelles voix, criant en arabe cette fois, lui parvinrent au travers des brumes sombres de l'inconscience.


End file.
